


Close Call

by lanibb2013



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is in response to the A-Slash May Missing Scene Challenge for Beast in the Belly of the Boeing. This is the Hannibal/Face “Face, if we crash….” Scene. </p><p>Warnings: Slash, descriptive sex, M/M relationship, and it might be a little emotional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The A-Team doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> Another very old one of mine.

After Hannibal and BA had dropped Murdock at the VA they left the hospital and got into the van. Hannibal started to think about how close they had come to not living through that assignment. He was deep in thought when BA lightly shook him to get his attention. He replied, “I’m sorry, BA. I was thinking. What were you saying?” The mechanic pointed out the window and Hannibal looked. He saw BA had been telling him he was home. He smiled and said, “Thanks, BA. I’ll see you later.” He got out of the van and waved goodbye to BA. He walked up to the door, unlocked it with his key and went inside. When he got inside he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. He sat on the couch and leaned back. He watched as Face came into the room and smiled at him. They had been together for about half a year and never made a commitment to each other. He had been committed to the younger man since they had become lovers but never voiced it. He had been scared he would lose the younger man if he told him how he really felt about him, but after today he didn’t care anymore. He wanted Face to know he was in love with him. 

Face had been getting dinner ready for Hannibal when he heard his lover come in. He smiled at the older man as he walked through the parlor. When he came back in the parlor the older man was leaning back and his head was resting on the back of the couch. He walked over and sat on the older man’s lap and gently rubbed his finger against Hannibal’s temple. He asked, “What’s the matter, Love? You seem so distant.” The older man looked at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed the colonel on the forehead, cheeks, and nose and lightly on the mouth. As soon as their lips met he felt the older man’s arms wrap tightly around him and pull him closer. Before he knew it he was lying down on the couch and Hannibal was leaning over him kissing him to death. He knew the older man needed to be close to him and just got into the flow. He fell on the floor and Hannibal followed and they started to frantically take each other’s clothes off. In a very short time he was so aroused he couldn’t see straight. 

Hannibal needed to be close to Face and to make love the younger man. They were soon naked and rubbing their erections together. After a few minutes they came together and he fell exhausted on top of Face. After he calmed down he moved around so that his head was resting on Face’s shoulder. He felt Face caressing his head and running his long fingers through his hair. The younger man held him close and kissed the top of his forehead. He finally whispered, “I’m sorry, Face. I just had to feel your skin against mine. I…” Before he could finish what he was going to say Face gently put his hand over his mouth. They stayed there in silence for a while and then got up and took showers. 

When he came back out from his shower he went to the kitchen. Both of them were only wearing a bathrobe. They ate dinner and then went into the parlor to watch TV. He sat on the floor with his back to the couch and had Face sit between his legs. He leaned against the couch while face leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and caressed his lover’s chest. After a while he said, “Face, there’s something I need to tell you. I thought a long time about it and think it’s about time I said it. All of you guys know it’s hard for me to show or speak about anything other than my usually calm exterior but after today I don’t care what happens. I have to tell you how I feel about you. I’m deeply in love with you, Face. I have been for a long time. I just hope you don’t run from me now because you might think I want a total commitment. I would like that but I know better then to push you. Someday when your ready then maybe we can try it but not until you’re ready.”

Somehow Face knew something had been bothering Hannibal and he knew it was deep inside the older man but wasn’t totally sure what it was. When Hannibal told him he was somewhat relieved and very happy. He turned around and replied, “I was hoping you would say that, Hannibal. I’m in love with you too. I don’t want to have any other lovers anymore. All I want is you. After today I don’t ever want to be separated from you again unless it’s absolutely necessary. I want to be committed to you and love you for as long as we’re alive.” Then he turned around and kissed the older man passionately and his hands started roaming the colonel’s body. He soon started to caress Hannibal inside the older man’s robe and felt the colonel’s erection against him. He started to untie his lover’s robe when he was stopped. The older man stood up and picked him up. He was carried into the bedroom and gently laid on the bed. After Hannibal was done looking at him the older man got on the bed.

Hannibal couldn’t help but look at his lover and now lifetime partner. After a while he finally got on the bed with Face and crawled up so he was looming over the younger man. He kissed the younger man passionately and felt Face’s hands moving under his robe by his hips and squeezing the cheeks of his ass. After a little while he felt his lover gently fingering his tight hole and rubbing it. He started to buck his hips against Face and felt their erections rubbing together. He sat back and untied Face’s robe and caressed the younger man with his hands. He fondled his lover’s ass and scrotum. He helped Face take off his robe and lay down beside the younger man. He was against his lover’s back with his erection pressing against the Lieutenant’s tight, warm hole. He kissed the back of the younger man’s neck and caressed his arms. After a little while Face started to buck against him telling him he wanted him inside of him. He sat up and got the lube out of the dresser and covered his erection and his lover’s hole with it. He lay back down behind the younger man and slowly inserted his erection into the waiting Lieutenant. After he was all the way in he waited a while for Face to tell him to continue. When Face was ready he rolled both of them over so that Face was laying on a pillow while he made love to him. He took it slow at first and kept speeding up and was pumping his lover’s cock fast while he was moving in and out of his lover. Soon they both came together and he fell on top of Face to catch his breath. When he started to move off Face groaned because he was going to pull out so he held on to Face as he rolled on to his size. He managed to get then both on their sides with out pulling out and they stayed there side by side basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The soon fell asleep together as one and Hannibal knew they would be together for a long time as long as they were a part of one another’s souls. They were joined together in spirit, body and soul and there wasn’t anything that could keep them apart from now on. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The End  
June 18, 2001


End file.
